vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
HATSUNE MIKU EXPO SONG CONTEST (2018)
HATSUNE MIKU EXPO SONG CONTEST 2018 was the second edition of the song contest being hosted by Crypton Future Media in celebration of MIKU EXPO. Contest Details Like the previous contest, CFM made an announcement about a song contest on the Miku Expo 2018 website. There was a 39 day trial of Hatsune Miku V4 English and Hatsune Miku V4xMiku Twitter Tweet made available for the contest. This is the full announcement; which can be found at the Miku Expo 2018 website: Submission Rules * Submissions must feature vocals created with Hatsune Miku or other Piapro characters’ vocal synthesizer software (MEIKO, KAITO, Kagamine Rin, Kagamine Len, or Megurine Luka). * Submissions may feature only one character. Works featuring more than one character are ineligible. * Submissions must be original unreleased works not tied to any publishers, independent contracts, or management groups. Submissions can not contain any copyrighted materials (such as samples or lyrics) owned by third parties. * Please do not submit the works of others as your own. * Submissions must be under 4:30 (270 seconds) in length, and may be in any genre. * Only submissions with English or Spanish language lyrics will be accepted. * Submissions must have been uploaded during the contest dates (December 27th, 2017 - January 31st, 2018) to be considered for the prizes. Any submissions which were available to the public before the contest start date are not eligible, as well as any submissions uploaded past the deadline. * Please submit entries through the submission form as a Soundcloud link. Please do not enable downloads on your submission. Contest Rules * There are no restrictions on who can enter (participants under 18 years old must have parents’ or legal guardians’ permissions). * Submission of commercial works by corporate entities is not allowed. * Submissions can be collaborative works made by a team of people, but a single representative must be chosen as a contact point and recipient of any prizes. * Multiple submissions are permitted. * Any works already available to the public cannot be submitted. Any submissions found to have been available for public consumption before the contest will be disqualified. * If for whatever reason any songs are submitted past the contest deadline, they will not be considered for the prizes. * If a copyright infringement claim is filed on any contest submission, Crypton Future Media will not be held liable and all responsibilities to resolve the issue will rest on the contestant. * Any submitted entries may be used by the contest hosts without prior notice or compensation for promotional purposes by the contest hosts. * The Grand Prize winner submission will be rearranged by Crypton for the purpose of live performances. * The Grand Prize winner will be asked to submit: 1) a .wav or other lossless file format of their finished song; 2) the instrumental version of the song; and 3) various data files required for live performance of the song, including the .vsq vocal data file. Runner-ups will need to provide 1) and 2). * Winners will be contacted via email within three (3) days from the contest end date, and have three (3) days to respond to initial contact to claim their prize. Contest hosts cannot be held liable for submissions with incorrect email addresses. * The rights to the Grand Prize submission will, upon selection, be transferred to Crypton Future Media. Payments for usage rights will be made. * This contest may undergo changes or be canceled without prior notice to its participants. * By submitting an entry into the contest you are agreeing to all of the above rules. Prizes For the Grand Winner: * Your song will be performed at the HATSUNE MIKU EXPO 2018 USA & Mexico and will be included in the HATSUNE MIKU EXPO 2018 EP. * A pair of tickets to any HATSUNE MIKU EXPO 2018 USA & Mexico (travel expenses not covered). * 100,000 JPY voucher for music production products from SONICWIRE * An assortment of Hatsune Miku and Piapro Characters goods. For the two runner-ups: * Your song will be included in the HATSUNE MIKU EXPO 2018 EP. * A pair of tickets to HATSUNE MIKU EXPO 2018 USA & Mexico (travel expenses are not covered). * 30,000 JPY voucher for music production products from SONICWIRE Winners Winner Runner Up Honorable Mentions Videos References External links * Main Contest Page (English) Category:Contest Category:Work in Progress